The Prophecy Bundle
by Rainbow Curse of Curves
Summary: Not too long after Chosen, Buffy comes to a shocking revelation. BTVSAngel Crossover. Eventually Spuffy
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Yeah, Buffy. What are we going to do now?"

Staring over the crater that once was Sunnydale, a smile began to inch up Buffy's face.

"We travel." Without another word, they boarded onto the bus and began heading somewhere. Only thing was, they didn't know where this somewhere was. At least not until they got there.

* * *

The next morning, as they stopped along a highway rest stop, Buffy rushed to the bathroom and emptied out the contents of her stomach into the porcelain bowl. It had been this way for the past few weeks, but she chalked it up to nerves and worries about defeating the First.

"B? You okay?" Faith asked tentatively, knocking on the door of the bathroom stall.

Buffy wiped her mouth and flushed the toilet. She unlocked the door and headed to the sink, where Faith watched her swish some water in her mouth.

"I'm fine. Just a little under the weather."

"Under the weather? B, we have Slayer immune systems. We never get sick. What's wrong?"

Letting Faith's words sink in, she began to think.

'_When was the last time I got my monthly?' _Buffy pondered. As the last date came to her mind, she froze. _'Oh shit. Wait a second. What? No, this can't be happening. He… I…Oh crap.' _

"B? Hey? You alright? You look pale."

Buffy slowly sat on the ground and leaned up against the nearest wall.

"I think I might be pregnant." She replied.

"What?!" Willow came in shocked, just in time to hear Buffy' revelation. "How? What? _Who?_"

Buffy shook her head. "Crossing out the chance of Immaculate Conception, the only way this could be… well, is Spike. He's the only one I've slept with for over a year."

Faith and Willow just stared at their blonde friend, dumbfounded how this could have happened. Spike was a vampire. As far as lore goes, no one had ever gotten pregnant by a vampire. Then again, Buffy was probably one of the few, if not only, people to have slept with a vampire. But being a Slayer and having lived on the Hellmouth didn't exactly decrease the chances either.

"We have to tell Giles." Willow blurted out. "He is probably the only person who can help us figure this all out."

* * *

"You're what?!" Giles stared at Buffy in shock. "How can this be?" They were sitting on the school bus, trying to find a route to get to Cleveland.

"I was hoping you would know. 'Cause you see, I've only slept with Spike and…"

"Wait a second… You are saying that Spike is the father?"

Buffy nodded. "Why? What's the sitch?"

"The sitch, as you put it, is that for hundreds of years there has been a prophecy stating that a Slayer and a vampire will produce a child. Buffy, I believe you have fulfilled it."

"A prophecy? This is basically all part of a prophecy?" Buffy exclaimed.

"Indeed it is. Now we must do all we can to keep you and this child safe. This is a miracle, Buffy. A true Hellmouth miracle."

She stared at Giles. "I hate being prophecy girl. I want to be normal." Giles opened his mouth but before he could say anything, Buffy cut him off. "I know what you're going to say. I can never be normal. I fight vampires for a living. But I'm no longer THE Slayer. I'm just A Slayer now. I was hoping for a semblance of normalcy. I just want… I just want Spike back." It was then when the floodgates let loose and Buffy began to sob.

* * *

After telling the Slayers and the rest of the gang that she was pregnant, Buffy was met with shouts and confusion from everyone but Giles, Faith and Willow.

"What do you mean you are pregnant?" Xander asked in bewilderment.

"It's a long story, but everyone remembers Spike, right?" The bus was filled with murmurs. "You know one who saved us all?" The murmurs ceased. "Well, we were in a relationship. He's the father of this child. I hope you all will honor his memory and I hope you will all protect it as if it were your own."

With those words, Buffy slumped into the seat, curled into a ball and promptly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 1

Thank you so much to everyone who has commented. Your praise means so much to me and it helps me continue to write the story.

* * *

Chapter 1

_3 Months Later_

Buffy once again stared at the crater that was once a former town. Except this time it was Cleveland, her ankles were swollen and her stomach protruded a bit from her once flat abs.

As Buffy looked down, she realized she had a few people she had to see. People in LA.

* * *

_8 hours later_

Buffy stepped off the tunnel the connected the plane to the terminal and looked around.

'_Welcome to LA.'_ She thought wistfully. _'Now time to find Wolfram & Hart.' _

As Buffy walked through the airport that was LAX, she searched for an exit to find a cab only to find a girl with long wavy brown hair and an African American man holding up a sign that read "Buffy Summers". Tentatively, she approached the pair.

As she got closer, the girl handed the sign to the man and closed the gap between her and Buffy.

"Hi! You must be Buffy." She said in a Southern drawl, holding a hand out to Buffy to shake. "I'm Fred. Willow called me and told me you were coming. We knew you wouldn't know where we were so we decided to come and bring you. Oh! By the way, this is Charles Gunn. He's also a friend of Angel's."

Gunn was now standing next to Fred and held out his hand to take Buffy's carry-on.

"Let me take that. Willow told us about your 'condition'." Gunn said kindly. She obliged and they went off to get into one of Angel's company cars.

After only 20 minutes being on the road, the trio arrived in the garage and took the elevator up to Angel's office.

"Just so you know, Fred and I are the only who know you are here and why. So, just relax. I'm pretty positive that Angel, Cordy and Wes will be thrilled to see you." Gunm assured her. _'Spike too.' _He added to himself.

Then the doors to the elevator dinged open and they stepped into the lobby. As they approached Angel's office, they heard a familiar voice.

"Buffy? Is that you? Oh my god!" Harmony squealed, running up to Buffy and hugged her tightly. Then she pulled away and looked at Buffy.

"No way. You are knocked up!" She exclaimed. "Whose the guy?"

Buffy stared at her dumbfounded until another familiar friend showed up.

"Buffy! I heard about Sunnydale. How are you?" Cordelia smiled at her friend. "You look amazing! You glow! You're…" Cordy trailed off taking in Buffy's slightly larger stomach.

"Pregnant. Yes, I know. Just finished my first trimester. Spike's the father. Is there anywhere I can sit? You have no idea how much pressure is on my back right now."

"Of course, of course! Let's go into Angel's office. I know Wes, Angel and Sp…" Cordy began to say only to see Fred and Gunn make a cutting motion on their throats. "Special people will be excited to see you." She recovered, and Gunn and Fred let out the breaths they were holding. "Excuse us a moment."

Cordy, Gunn and Fred huddled in the corner of Angel's office.

"She doesn't know???" Cordy whispered.

"How could she? Its not like we could say, 'Oh Buffy, the father of your child who you thought died in the Sunnydale Hellmouth is actually alive.' That would go over well. Besides, Willow knows and told us that we shouldn't cause too much stress. Its bad for the baby." Fred replied.

"This is so not going to go over well." Gunn stated.

They dispersed from the huddled just in time for Wes and Angel to walk into the office. They both stopped dead in their tracks as they saw Buffy sitting on the couch.

"Hey guys. What's the scoop?" Buffy greeted, nonchalantly.

* * *

After exchanging re-greetings, Angel and Wes had an abundance of questions about the rest of the Scoobies and the closing of the Hellmouths. It wasn't until Buffy had to stand to excuse herself to use the bathroom, did Wes and Angel notice her larger stomach and the way she waddled on her swollen ankles. Filled with shock, they looked to Fred, Wes and Cordy for answers.

" She's pregnant with Spike's baby." They replied simultaneously.

"It's a prophecy thing." Fred added.

"And Buffy doesn't know Spike's alive, so keep it on the DL." Cordy continued.

It was then when Buffy came back, just missing Cordy's final comment.

* * *

A few hours later, Angel put Buffy to bed in one of his guest bedrooms, as she was tired from her trip.

The five of them gathered in Angel's office to discuss the situation at hand.

"So, she has no idea he's alive?" Wes asked aghast.

"None whatsoever." Cordy acknowledged. "And we have to keep it that way. Willow and Giles will have us flambéed if something happens to Buffy or the baby that is caused by any stress. The girl just closed a second Hellmouth in a year. Plus, she has a living thing inside her."

It was at that moment when Spike waltzed into the office. "Who has a living thing inside her?" he inquired. The gang all stayed quiet. Spike looked around at everyone. Each one had a guilty look on their faces.

"What's going on?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note-** Just so everyone knows, the reviews I get really keep me going and writing and critiqe helps as well. I'm sorry I was gone for a while. I just was trying to find a good muse and I did. Expect quicker updates!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Buffy's pregnant!" Fred blurted out and quickly clammed up.

Spike's normally pale face turned a shade of red and he stormed down the hallway. He soon fell an empty closet to occupy. Once he was in and closed the door, he grabbed the nearest object next to him and threw it again the wall.

* * *

When Buffy woke up the next morning, she was surprised to find a green person setting her breakfast on bed tray. 

"Morning, sunshine. The name's Lorne." He greeted. Buffy looked at him warily. "Oh. Don't worry. I'm a friend of Angel's. I know I look… odd and all but it just the green." Buffy simply nodded and attempted to take a bit of her breakfast before running from the bed to the bathroom due to morning sickness.

When she returned, Lorne was still there.

"Just so you know, eggs and bacon are bad for me; at least the smell is. I'll just eat some toast." Buffy smiled as she grabbed a piece of toast off her plate.

"So, Lorne. What's your story?" She inquired.

"Well," Lorne began. "I'm an empathy demon. I can tell peoples' souls and their path when they sing. I was originally from a demon dimension known as Pylea where I was known as Krevlornswath of the Deathwok Clan. Then I ended up here and Angel routinely came to me for help at my old violence-free, demon-karoake bar. It was destroyed a while ago and then I began helping Angel when he hired me as the head of Wolfram & Hart's Entertainment Division. And here I am. I know this might sound weird but I need you to sing for me, so I can see what is going to happen to you and the little munchkin inside you." Lorne asked, politely. "I would understand if you don't want to but…"

"Its alright. I do need to know what I can do to protect me and my child." Buffy replied, placing a protective hand on her stomach.

"Life's a show and we all play a part  
And when the music starts,  
We open up our hearts

It's all right if some things come out wrong.  
We'll sing a happy song  
And you can sing along.

Where's there's life,  
There's hope.  
Everyday's  
A gift.  
Wishes can  
Come true.  
Whistle while  
You work.  
So hard  
All day.

To be like other girls  
To fit in in this glittering world.  
Don't give me songs.  
Don't give me songs.

Give me something to sing about.  
I need something to sing about.

Life's a song  
You don't get to rehearse.  
And every single verse  
Can make it that much worse.

Still my friends  
Don't know why I ignore  
The million things or more  
I should be dancing for.

All the joy  
Life sends.  
Family  
And friends.  
All the twists  
And bends  
Knowing that  
It ends.  
Well that  
Depends…

On if they let you go,  
On if they know enough to know

That when you bow  
You leave the crowd.

There was no pain,  
No fear, no doubt  
Till they pulled me out  
Of heaven.

So that's my refrain.  
I live in hell  
'Cause I've been expelled  
From heaven.  
I think I was in heaven.

So give me something to sing about.  
Please give me something. "

Buffy began to sing sorrowfully, thinking of Spike and how her child would be left without a father.

As she sang, Lorne tried to pick up on her aura or her destiny, only to see nada.

When she finished, Lorne smiled. "Very nice Buffy. I'll be back later."

Lorne hurried down to Angel's office, only to find Spike in there. Drinking away his sorrows over the news that Buffy was pregnant, he had downed two bottles of tequila and was working on his third.

"Spike." Lorne called.

Spike turned around and stared at Lorne. "Oh, it's you! You've heard the news, right? The Slayer has gone and gotten herself pregnant by some ponce. Course she did. She probably never even loved me in the first place. I was just a loser for her to shag. Bloody hell." He hung his head and took another gulp of tequila, trying to mask the pain.

"Spike. Buffy is here."

At this comment, Spike abruptly rose to his feet, and stumbled a bit, due to the tequila. "Buffy? Here? I need to see her… I need to see Buffy." He stumbled down the hall and was gone for a few minutes before coming back.

"Where is she?" Then he passed out.

When Angel arrived at his office, Spike was still unconscious in the doorway and Lorne sat on the couch, obviously troubled.

"Angel-cakes. Just who I need to see… I had Buffy sing for me…" He began to say.

"That's good. What did you see?" Angel interrupted.

"There lies the problem, Angel. I didn't see anything."


End file.
